Antillia - 2: Dream Shadows
by Aurora Mandeville
Summary: Sequel to Death & the Lion: Nico's life, and his sanity, are at stake when the boundaries between mythologies go down as someone is interested in Nico's powers, thinking they will give him the strength to take over the world. All characters and place names belong to their respective owners, as well as pictures to be continued . . . /s/11966715/1/Antillia-3-School-of-Love-Death
1. Calamity

He knew this scene, he had seen it from a distance, but now he was a part of it. She was being pulled into the abyss, the one place he never wanted to go back to, the one place he didn't want anyone to go to, and now someone was dragging her there. He reached for her as he fell, grabbing a hold of her before reaching out with his other hand and stopping their descent by holding onto a ledge. He glances up, and locks eyes with the boy looking over the top of the cliff.

"Hold on Nico, I'll get Jason and Frank!" Nico opened his mouth to say something, but a scream rang out instead as his fingers slipped off the ledge. He turned to look at the girl, her mouth was open, but no sound came out. Her eyes, however, showed her fear as tears trickled down her face. He pulled her closer to him and managed to get both of his arms around her.

"We'll get out, I promise," he spoke into her ear. She mutely nodded and held on tight, her face wedged into his shoulder. He glanced down at the fast-approaching ground, and saw something black swirling below. Sucking in a few breaths, he focused on the black mass, ordering it to do his bidding. The mass slowed down before swirling yet again, this time in a different direction, heading for the two.

"Lucy, brace for . . . !" He didn't get to finish as the black sand, as he now saw, engulfed them, separating them. He panicked, having to practically swim through the blackness to get to the top. He gasped when he broke through, the blackness felt more like water than sand. He glanced around, pausing on something blue a few inches from him. It was Lucy, laying face down in the black mass. He quickly swam to her, hooked his arm under her stomach, and pulled her up to where her head laid back on his shoulder. He turned his focus back to controlling the black mass, having it take them to the nearest shore. He was exhausted by the time they touched land, but he had enough energy to lay Lucy down gently. Her head didn't touch the ground gently as he dropped it, backing away quickly, dread and fear stamped all over his face. Two eye sockets stared up with strands of hair accenting the skull horribly.

"What . . . how . . . she was just . . ."

"Nico, what have you done?" Nico glanced up, three boys, all older and taller than him, were peering down at him, hatred written all over their faces.

"Answer him, you stupid brat! What did you do to my sister?!" yelled Edmund.

"Peter, Edmund, stay back, I'll handle this."

"S-Scip, w-what are you . . ."

"Answer the question, Nico, what did you do?"

"N-nothing! She was fine just a minute ago! That black mass . . ."

"You think blaming an inanimate object for your actions will make it any easier?"

"What? Ah!" Scipio had kicked Nico in the stomach, making him curl up to catch his breath. "W-what was that for?' he gasped.

"For lying, we all know you're the only one who can kill with the mere touch of your hand. That black mass couldn't have done it because you're all right."

"But . . ." Nico began, before getting kicked in the stomach again, harder than the first time. Scipio waited a few seconds before yanking Nico off the ground and slamming him up against a wall. Two pairs of black eyes stared at each other for a few minutes before Nico spoke again. "Th-this is Tartarus, y-you shouldn't be here."

A cruel smile played on Scipio's lips, "You're right, I shouldn't be here. But you should, and here is where you will stay as punishment for your actions." Peter and Edmund rushed forward, each taking an arm and strapping it to the wall.

"What . . . what actions? I haven't done anything!" Scipio backed up and swung his arm around. Nico followed the arc of the arm, and his mouth dropped, Lucy wasn't the only one laying on the ground.

"No . . . Bo . . . Prop . . . Liesel . . ." Nico paused, there were others he recognised, Susan, Rudy, Riccio, Mosca, Hazel, but the fact that they were dead started to choke him.

"You did all of this . . ."

"No! No I didn't, you know I can't!"

"So how did you kill the Weeping Angels?"

"I-I . . . that was different!"

"Only you could have done this, Nico, you're the son of Hades, and all of the clues led to you." Nico bit his lip as tears streamed down his face, Scipio was one of the best detectives, if not the best, he would follow the clues to the very end.

"S-someone must have framed me . . ."

"No, no one else but you could do something like this."

"So why would I kill them?! Why would I kill . . . my friends?" he sobbed.

Scipio scoffed, "Your friends? Your friends? No one would become jealous of having to share someone with their friends."

"W-what?"

"You didn't want to share me with anybody, that's why you killed them."

"S-so why Lucy, why Susan, why my sister? Why half of the people lying there?"

"Apparently you liked it so much that you continued, but then you made a mistake, which led us know that the murderer was you. Peter, Edmund, let's go, we've tarried long enough as it is." The two rose from the bodies of their sisters and joined Scipio, the three walked further into the darkness of Tartarus.

"No, Scip! I didn't do it! Please, don't leave me! Please! Peter, Edmund! Please don't leave me here! Please! No! No, don't leave me! Come back! Please! Don't leave me!" Nico's cries fell on deaf ears as the the three disappeared from his sight. When they didn't come back after a few minutes, Nico broke down, his body quivering with sobs. He glanced up fearfully, a noise had startled him. His eyes scanned the area, when he didn't see anything, he began to work against his binds. He knew the way out, he just had to get free and get there. The straps hadn't budged an inch when he heard another sound. He glanced back, his eyes widened at the sight, the dead bodies were rising. A whimper escaped his lips, he couldn't control them. He quickly went back to his binds, hoping, praying that they would give way before any of the bodies could reach him.

"You . . . killed . . . us," gasped a voice. Nico glanced back, Lucy was the closest of the group. With a savage snarl, she charged, leading the pack towards their prey, advancing faster than Nico thought possible. With a scream, he turned and closed his eyes to the onslaught as cackling echoed in his ears. He wasn't going to make it.


	2. Nightmare Intensity

"Nico, Nico!" Someone was shaking him. He squeezed his pillow harder. Pillow? His eyes snapped open and rolled over with a yelp, right off the bed. "Nico! Are you alright?" Nico groaned as Lucy helped him back into his bed.

The door burst open, "What happened?"

"Was Nicky trying to do gymnastics in his bed again?" Edmund had walked in with a grin, but it completely vanished when he saw the tears in Nico's eyes.

Susan rushed to his side, cradling him, "Was it another nightmare?" Nico nodded before burying his face in Susan's shirt, her perfume of rose and pine reminding him so much of Bianca, something he needed at that moment. Feeling her warmth, hearing her heartbeat, it helped to calm him down enough, away from the point of hysterics.

"That makes it, what, four times this week?" Peter wondered.

"Five," whispered Lucy, her hand gently rubbing Nico's back.

"It hasn't been a full week yet, and we've had two straight weeks of this already," pointed out Edmund. Peter sighed and placed a hand on Nico's shoulder, making the tear-stained face look at him.

"I'm sorry, but we are going to the Hypnos cabin to see what's going on either today or tomorrow. This isn't right, we need to know what's going on so we can fix it, alright?"

Nico sniffed, "So you can get a good night's sleep?'

"So we can all get a good night's sleep, but especially you. When was the last time you had a good night's sleep, last month?"

"Maybe he should hang out at the Hypnos cabin, that whole place is full of sleep," stated Edmund, rolling his eyes.

"Ed, I need you to go see when is the earliest Clovis can see him."

"What, why me?"

"I have that meeting with Jason today, remember?"

"Can't one of the girls go?"

"Susan needs to be here with Nico, and Lu has duties with the Apollo cabin."

Edmund groaned, "Oh fine, I'll go, but I'd better get something good out of this."

"Yeah, a good night's sleep." The Pevensies glanced at Nico in surprise. It was Lucy who started it actually, and before long they were laughing, even Nico had to smile.

"I will make a sass king out of you yet, my young apprentice," winked Edmund. The others groaned as Peter rose and grabbed Ed by the collar.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast, we have work to do." He pushed his younger brother out the door.

"We'll wait for you," Susan told him as she and Lucy walked out. He sighed as he dressed, he hadn't wanted to see Clovis earlier because he had thought that they were just nightmares and that they would pass soon. But just within the last week, they had gotten worse, and rather specific, the nightmares combining his memories of Tartarus and his fears of losing everyone he had come to care about. And there was something else, he couldn't quite put his finger on it as he had trained himself to forget his nightmares rather quickly, but there was something definitely off about the nightmares he had been having. It would be good to know if there was something he could do about them and hopefully get a good night's sleep. The months he had spent in Germany was enough to spoil him, the bombs were a different story, but they had nothing on monsters or nightmares. He walked out the door when he finished changing, Lucy and Susan were waiting as they said they would. He walked between them to the dining pavilion, though he was the same height as Susan, he wished he was as small as he felt. Breakfast came and went faster than he had wanted, especially since Edmund came with news that Clovis would see him as soon as possible.

"Do I have to go now?" mumbled Nico as he pushed around a strawberry with his fork.

Edmund shook his head, "No, Peter and Jason want to be there, so it'll be after dinner. Word has been sent to Hazel."

Nico glanced up, "What did she say?"

"She'll be here for dinner, apparently Reyna's tagging along as well."

"Oh." Nico didn't say another word, nor did he really need to for the rest of the day, everyone was in a flurry of activity. He shadowed Lucy and Susan mainly, with Edmund tagging along, doing whatever was needed in the Apollo camp, and later with Christmas decorations. Before long, dinner arrived, as well as Hazel and Reyna. Hazel's eyes widened when she saw her half-brother before wrapping him up in a hug.

She gasped, "Nico, you look horrible! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I thought it would pass, but, these last few days told me otherwise."

Hazel glanced at him questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but Clovis is ready." Nico glanced at Edmund and nodded, following him into the the cabin. What awaited them surprised them all, Clovis was more awake than anyone had ever seen him, the atmosphere around him wouldn't attempt putting anyone to sleep, and the poppies were gone. But what he said when Nico walked in just about chilled them to the bone.

"So, they want you."

Nico glanced at Clovis, startled, "Who wants me?"

Clovis sighed, "Let me start at the beginning, which I think was when you guys went to Venice. There are tons of different kinds of deities, and they're all separated by magical barriers for their good and ours."

"Oh great," muttered Edmund.

Clovis shot him a look before continuing, "Being the god of sleep and dreams, Hypnos is one of the few who is allowed to know about them. Something happened when you guys went to Venice, Hypnos isn't sure exactly what happened, but the barriers started to weaken."

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" asked Hazel.

"We did, we told Chiron and Mr. D. Chiron thought it best not to go around starting up a panic about something that we might not even have to worry about." Clovis glanced at Nico, "Guess he was wrong about that, though he did send Percy, Annabeth, and Grover to meet with some friends of theirs who work with the Egyptians."

"Oh, so that's where they went," stated Edmund.

"Wait, Egyptian?" Clovis shot Jason a look.

Nico's eyes widened, "So all of the mythologies are real?"

"They were, some of them aren't around anymore, either because their people died out or they didn't have as big an influence on the modern world. Anyway, the barrier broke down about the time your nightmares got worse."

"They've been down for two whole weeks?"

"Has there been any problems since?" Peter quickly asked.

"Besides Nico, none that I know of, but it's only been two weeks, who knows what will happen in the next few months."

"So who's after me?"

Clovis sighed, "The Boogie Man."

"The Boogie Man? You mean the guy kids are afraid will jump out from under their beds?" Edmund asked incredulously. Nico's eyes widened, on the other hand, he now knew why his nightmares had been so, off.

"No, he's right." Everyone glanced at him.

Hazel placed a hand on his shoulder, "Nico?"

"B-before I wake up, I always hear someone laughing, someone I've never heard before. And there's this black sand, it-it almost feels like water though, and it always obeys me."

Clovis sat back in his chair, his chin resting on his hand, "Interesting, every single time? Even the first nightmares?" Nico nodded. "Hmm . . . that might have been the Boogie Man you heard."

"And the black sand?"

Clovis shrugged, "No idea, unless that is the Boogie Man's nightmare form."

"So, why is the Boogie Man after Nico?" asked Lucy.

"Probably because Nico is the son of Hades, you know, shadows, death, even dreams and all."

"Is there some way to stop him?"

"I don't know, maybe Phobetor would know, but he's not exactly the most trustworthy of Hypnos' children."

"Phobetor?"

"God of nightmares."

"Oh, wonderful. Do we really have to talk to him?" muttered Edmund.

Clovis shook his head, "No, it wouldn't be a great idea, unless absolutely necessary. We want to get rid of nightmares, not invite more in."

"So, Morpheus it is, right?"

Clovis nodded, "That would be our best bet. I'll contact him through our father and see if there's anything he can do to help, and when he can get here. Or he might be able to just tell us, I'll have to wait and see."

"OK, well, is there anything I can do now to get some sleep?"

"Sure, here, a few poppy pills, that should knock you out, no dreams or nightmares."

Nico took the pills gratefully, "Thanks Clovis, you've been a big help."

"Not at all, we just simply had the information the other one needed."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We've been trying to figure out who the Boogie Man wanted so we could find a way to get him out, but he's a rather sneaky fellow and we couldn't find his target, until now."

"So, how will you take care of it?" asked Peter.

"We'll figure it out after talking with Morpheus and our father, just keep taking the pills until we let you know the coast is clear."

Nico sighed with relief, "Thanks again, for everything."

"No problem, we all need him out of here, it will just take some time."

"Alright, well, I think it's time we left and let Nico try out these pills."

"Right, and we'll contact Morpheus and see what we can do." The others nodded before leaving and separated outside Cabin 15. Hazel and Reyna decided to stay the night to make sure that Nico would be alright. It wasn't long before the lights were out throughout Camp Half-Blood, but Nico stayed awake for a little while longer after everyone else was asleep. He pondered over the information they just got, but one thing still bothered him, the Boogie Man was able to travel not just through shadows but also through nightmares. How did he not notice it earlier? But then Clovis had said that he had slipped past even the best of them, it was no wonder. But what was the real reason for the Boogie Man's interest in Nico? What did he want him for? Nico sighed and rolled over, the poppy pill going into effect, and he fell asleep, unaware of a pair of yellow eyes peering at him from the darkness. A smile appeared underneath before both vanished into the night.


	3. Jack & Peter

Nico peered at the two strange-looking boys, one stranger than the other. The older one had white hair with ice blue eyes and pale skin while the younger one had golden blond hair with grey-green eyes and a nice tan. They both had brown pants on, no socks or shoes, but both had a hoodie, the older one had a blue one while the younger one had green. Besides that, they looked about as different as summer and winter, and yet here they were, looking like they could take all of Camp Half-Blood together. Peter and Jason faced them, both a bit taller than the older one, but neither of the newbies seemed bothered by it as they glanced up with a bit of mischief sparkling in their eyes.

Jason crossed his arms, "So, Jack Banning is a son of Boreas and Peter Banning is a son of Zephyrus. How do you already know this?"

Jack shrugged, "I did some research, based on our powers, it's what makes sense." As if to prove his point, he tapped the ground with his bare foot and snow appeared. Meanwhile Peter just grinned and began to float as flowers propped up from where he once stood. Everyone who had gathered to witness the spectacle glanced at each other, only Jason and Peter didn't take their eyes off of the two newbies.

"So, Peter . . ."

"You can call me Pete, Jack does, and there's another Peter here."

Jason glanced at Peter, nodding with relief, "Yes, true, anyway, how did you find Camp Half-Blood?"

Pete shrugged, "I flew over it, I think my dad was directing me here so me and my brother can get here safely." Nico glanced back and forth between the two brothers, they really didn't look that much like brothers, but with different fathers, it was possible. Almost like Jason and Thalia, actually, though they technically did have the same father.

Peter however nodded, speaking for the first time since the two arrived, "Well, now that you're here, there are several rules you will have to abide by." The Bannings glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Fine by us," reported Jack.

"When do we get to start going on missions?" asked Pete.

"When we think you're ready," stated Edmund, standing up next to his brother.

"What do we have to do to be ready?"

"Know how to fight, mainly," stated Jason. Jack and Pete grinned at each other.

"Can we show you how good we are?" Jason, Peter, and Edmund glanced at each other quizzically.

"Um, I guess . . ." began Jason.

"Great, where's the fighting arena?"

"Hold on, does anybody want to spar with these two?" Peter turned and asked the audience.

Edmund raised a hand, "I'll take one."

Peter nodded, "Alright, I can take the other."

"I'll referee, but I'll need an extra person. Can someone help?" Jason glanced around the audience, Nico knew what he was looking for.

Sighing, Nico stepped out of the shadows and raised his hand, "I'll do it." Jason grinned with relief. Nico was the only other one who had practised enough with the Pevensie to know their style and tactics, and had even picked up a few styles himself.

"Alright, to the arena!" Everyone cheered, they certainly did like a good match, but they had never really seen the Pevensies in action and the Bannings were new, so this should be a match to remember. They filed into the stands while Jason and Nico led the opponents to the arena and helped get them set up, Jason with Jack and Peter, Nico with Edmund and Pete. When they were ready, they walked back out into the arena in their two groups. Jason explained the rules, including a rule for not flying, which the Bannings moaned and groaned about, before announcing them ready for battle.

"Ready, set . . . go!" Peter and Jack slowly circled each other, watching each other intently. Edmund and Pete were circling each other as well, but they went at it before Peter and Jack. Nico watched them dumbfoundedly, they seemed to be equally matched, parrying each other with ease. He dared a glance at Peter and Jack, but they had stopped to watch their younger brothers duel it out. Every swing was met perfectly and expertly by the other's parry. The swords clashed over and over, the clanging of steel against steel was the only sound in the whole arena for the entire time. Fifteen, twenty minutes passed, Nico wasn't sure. All he could hear was the rings of steel that matched the rapid beating of his heart. He could feel excitement flooding his veins, a good ole one on one sword fight was always fun to watch. This one in particular because it looked like they were masters of the sword and its ways. Suddenly, a loud thunderclap boomed over the arena, startling everybody. Pete shot a glance up, but Edmund knew better and looked at Jason.

"What? Why . . ."

"Time's up."

"But we don't have a winner!"

Jason shrugged, "We don't have to, besides, we've all been watching you. Time for Peter and Jack to have a turn." He nodded in the direction of the other duelists. Peter held his sword with that kingly air he had about him, Jack leaned on his like it was a staff.

"What, but I want to fight some more!" Pete whined.

"But it's perfectly clear you are on equal footing with Edmund."

Pete pointed his sword at Nico, "What about him?" Nico blinked, Pete wanted to duel him? He glanced at Jason to see what he thought.

Jason shrugged, "If he wants to."

"But I'm nowhere near as good at Edmund."

"Then it'll be over pretty quick," grinned Pete. Nico scowled in return, Pete's happy-go-lucky attitude was starting to get on his nerves.

"Let Peter and Jack go first," he growled.

Pete shrugged as he stepped to the side, "Fine by me. Go for it big brother!"

Jack grinned as he took the sword out of the ground, "You bet on it, little brother!" This time, the two didn't hesitate, they went right into it. Right away, Nico could tell that that they were just as equal as Edmund and Pete were, each swing was met perfectly with an expertly timed parry. As with the first duel, this one was starting to turn into a dance, their feet danced around while their swords sang beautifully. Jason caused another thunderclap to resound when the time was up, neither Jack nor Peter being declared the winner. The crowd was still quiet when another pair of swords clanged out.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" shouted Edmund as Nico ran to the center of the arena to get some kind of leverage against Pete's furious swings. When he turned back around, he just about fell back. Pete's face had gone from it's usual cheeriness to dead serious. Nico was starting to get worried, what did these guys want? He managed to parry Pete's attack, but had to resort to rolling and dodging the blade. It came after him, like a furious wasp, trying to sting him. Pete kicked him and sent Nico's sword clattering across the ground.

A malevolent grin spread across Pete's face, "You're going straight to Tartarus."

Nico's eyes widened, his dry mouth croaked, "No! Edmund, Peter, Jason, help! Ah!" He closed his eyes and raised his arm, hoping to protect himself from the blade that was bearing down on him

"Nico, snap out of it!" Nico opened his eyes, and sniffed with relief. Five familiar faces peered worriedly into his own. Lucy knelt at his feet, holding her cordial, while Peter and Edmund were at his sides, rubbing his arms. His head was nestled in Susan's lap, and Jason leaned over Lucy, relief flooding his face when Nico opened his eyes. Jack and Pete, though they were a bit worried, didn't seem to be at all surprised by what happened. If anything, it seemed like they knew more about what was going on than anyone else.

"W-what happened?" he asked shakily as he sat up.

"You fell asleep, Ed and Pete caught you. When the rest of us got here, you were thrashing about and shouting in your sleep."

"No, you didn't even call up skeletons," muttered Peter when he saw Nico checking for damage. Nico glanced at him with surprise.

"Weird, we know. This is getting serious. Time to head back to Clovis." Jason glanced at Jack and Pete. "Sorry Jack, I know you wanted to duel me too."

Jack shrugged, "That's alright, looks like you have more important things to take care. Besides, Pete still wants to duel Nico, right, Pete?"

Pete nodded, "Yup, so you get better soon so I can clobber you." He winked before walking off with Jack.

Peter sighed, "Well, at least they're taking it well. Come, let's get you back to your room." The five helped Nico up and out of the arena. Jack and Pete stopped to glance at the leaving group.

"It's really bad, isn't it?"

Jack sighed, "Yup, if we don't do something soon, Pitch will have him for sure." Jack glanced around, most of the audience had already left, and those who were still around weren't paying too much attention to the brothers. "I have an idea. Come on, let's follow them."

Pete grinned, "We forgot to tell them, big brother, we're already on a mission." Jack grinned back as the two took off, flying close enough to hear everything, but far enough to stay out of sight.


	4. In the Spotlight

"It happened in broad daylight?" Clovis glanced between the visitors before his eyes lingered on Nico. The group nodded simultaneously, and grimly. "This is more serious than I realized, he really is determined to get you in his power. I don't think he'll stop until he wins."

Edmund crossed his arms, "You don't say? Care to share any other brilliant conclusions, Doctor?"

Susan hit his shoulder, "Ed, be nice."

"What? We've already figured that much out. We need to know how to stop the Boogie Man. Unless Clovis here does know and he's working with the Boogie Man."

"Ed!"

"But he's right. If we don't act now, we might not be able stop him, and we could lose Nico for good. Clovis, I know it's only been a few days, but have you heard anything from Morpheus or your father?"

Clovis shook his head, sighing, "No, nothing. I'm beginning to worry that something happened to them. I think Hypnos' presence has left the cabin."

"Oh really? How can you tell?"

"Edmund! We're here to get answers, not beat around the bush!"

"It would help if he wasn't beating around the bush first, then I wouldn't have to follow to get him back to the point!"

Peter glanced at Clovis, "It's more than just losing contact with Hypnos, it's worse, isn't it?"

Clovis bit his lip, nodding grimly, "The Boogie Man has just cut us off from all contact to the outside world. And it looks like only people can come in, but no one can get out without sucumbing to some kind of nightmare. We could be driven to the edge of insanity if we don't stop him soon."

"Go figure, he's got everything planned out. He'll probably show up one day, telling us everything you've just told us, and that all we have to do to get back out is to give him Nico."

"He's already told us that."

"What? Why didn't you say something before?"

"Because we're trying to figure out a way to stop him before he takes Nico from right under our noses, alright? Though, once people start hearing of this, I shouldn't wonder if they start hammering Chiron to give in to his demands."

Lucy wrapped her arms around Nico, "Well, the Boogie Man is going to have a hard time, because we're not going to give up so easily."

"I don't know, fear is a pretty powerful weapon."

"Unless we use it to our advantage, make the Boogie Man afraid of us."

"But how will that happen? He only shows up in our nightmares."

"Exactly, we'll have to fight him there."

"That's not going to work too well, he's too powerful."

"Am I hearing this right? Some demigod is afraid to take action because someone is too powerful? The same guys who took on loads of beings more powerful than they? Nuh-uh, this is not happening. If you can't lead the charge, then Lucy and I will, we've gone through the island of fear, and it's been vanquished. We just need to follow our albatross, we're going to need Aslan."

"What? But . . ."

"No buts, if your godly parents can't do anything about it, nor will they do anything about it, then we have to go to a higher power."

"But what makes you think that Aslan is the higher power?"

"Because once you've been around him, everyone else pales in comparison." Nico blinked, he hadn't thought of it that way, but he nodded, it was pretty close.

"H-he's helped me before, it's likely he'll help again."

Lucy gasped, "Right! Didn't he say the danger was only growing for you?"

Nico's eyes widened with hope, "Yes! That means he will help!"

"Right, but never the same way twice."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he might not show up and just send us help. He knows exactly what we need to defeat the Boogie Man," explained Peter.

"Which is a good thing because we have no clue what we need, much less what we should do," quipped Edmund.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," muttered Nico.

Edmund gave a bow, "You're welcome, Damsel Distress."

"Wha-hey!" Nico tried to get up, but Lucy pulled him back down. Trying to hide her snickering in his hair wasn't exactly helping his mood either, but at least he didn't have to see her silly grin as well as everyone else's. Well, everyone, except for Peter, he seemed to still be thinking, and the banter seemed to give him an idea.

"Maybe Nico's just an easier target because he doesn't have many happy thoughts." Everyone stared at him, flabbergasted.

"Wh-what? Are you nuts?"

"No, think about it, who's the one person who's not likely to go to a party?" Everyone glanced at Nico. "See? Usually Lucy or Jason has to drag you out of the shadows."

"And?"

"Well, it's just, I overheard a bit of the conversation Pete and Jack were having before we confronted them. Jack said that he was a bit afraid that we wouldn't accept them. Pete told him that it shouldn't matter, as long as the two of them had fun and happy thoughts, there was nothing to fear. Maybe if it happens again, start thinking of happy thoughts, no matter how hard it gets. We'll get to you as fast as we can. You know what, maybe we all should start thinking of happy thoughts and have some fun, that just might do the trick."

"Christmas is just a few weeks away."

Clovis sucked in his breath, "And so is the longest night of the year." Everyone gasped, starting to realize what Clovis was getting at. Nico's hand flew to Lucy's as her arms tightened around him, his heart pounding with the realization. The other three Pevensies drew closer, their message clear, Nico had a family and they would protect him. They only had two weeks, if that was the case, to get the Boogie Man to release his death grip on the camp, and to keep Nico from that grip.

"But what can we do?" asked Susan, kneeling next to Nico's chair, her hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

Clovis shrugged, "I don't know. The party idea might be our best bet, and battling the Boogie Man with happy thoughts. It seems to be the only thing we can do right now. Unless Aslan can in fact get through, or sends us aid or something. Other besides that, we're on our own." Little did they know, Aslan had already sent them help, it was listening just outside to their conversation, glancing at each other with serious looks, they had come to the same conclusion, and they knew what they needed to do.


	5. A Dash of Fun

When Nico's eyes fluttered open, he realized with a start just how quiet everything was. He slowly crawled out of the bed and tiptoed to the window. He pulled open the curtains, and sucked in his breath, followed almost immediately by an exhale of relief, the camp was covered in pure-white snow that glistened in the morning sun. Letting out another exhale of relief, he closed the curtains and crawled back into bed, pulling the covers over his head. He closed his eyes as a soft smile played at his lips. Ah, snow, so calm, so still, so quiet, his kind of weather. His eyes flew open and he let out a yelp as something bounced on his bed.

"Nico, wake up! It snowed!" Nico groaned as he pulled the covers tighter around his head, so much for being quiet. "Oh come on, what do you expect to do? Sleep in bed all day?"

"That sounds great right about now."

"But we still have to finish putting up the Christmas decorations, and we should have a snowball fight. It'll be so much fun!"

"No thank you." He yelped again when the covers were yanked out of his hands and off of him. "Lucy!" Lucy stood by his bed, hands on her hips.

"You need to have some fun, doctor's orders."

Nico groaned as he sank his face into the pillow, "I'm getting tired of doctors and their orders."

"Too bad, until you're no longer in danger, Nico di Angelo, you have to obey doctor's orders." She sat on the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know we'll do everything we can to protect you, right?" Nico turned his head to glance at her before sinking his face back in the pillow, he knew, and that wave of love sometimes overwhelmed him, but this time, he didn't know if there was anything they could really do. He could feel both of her hands on his back, giving him a gentle massage. He let out a shaky sigh, he needed to tell somebody.

"He's in my room every night," he whispered. He could feel Lucy's hands stop, though they didn't come off his back, something he was actually grateful for. He was terrified, and was more than happy to have company. "I can't see him, but I know he's there, watching and waiting. The darkness around him almost smothers me. Some days I feel like I'm being marinated, being prepared for consumption. Ow!" Nico winced at the sting of the hand across his back. Lucy rose quickly from the bed, turning her back to Nico.

"Don't ever talk like that again! Just hurry it up and get dressed." Nico's eyes widened, he had caught the quiver in her voice. "At least go get some breakfast."

Nico nearly tumbled out of the bed, "Wait, Lucy!" But the door had slammed behind her, leaving Nico alone, again. He set his head against the door, letting out a sigh, he hadn't meant to upset her with his analogy, but that was what it felt like. He turned, went to his dresser. and quickly changed. The four Pevensies were waiting for him at the entrance of the cabin, the walk to breakfast dreadfully quiet. The girls were walking in front of him, with Peter on his right and Edmund on his left, and with the glances Edmund kept directing at him, Nico could tell Lucy had told them what he had said. He turned his attention to the snow crunching under his feet, the icy air nipping at his face and ears, the white puffs of his breath. A sharp gasp from Susan made everyone stop. They all looked at her, but Lucy spoke.

"Susan, what is it?"

"Look," she pointed at the landscape. As Nico had seen from his window, the entire camp was covered in the white crystals that danced in the sunlight.

"What about it?" asked Edmund.

"I thik this was what Cair Paravel looked like during the reign of the White Witch." Her siblings glanced around, their eyes widening as they seemed to catch on to her meaning.

"By the Lion's mane, I think you're right!" muttered Peter in awe. They glanced at each other in glee before turning back to the scenery, their eyes seeing another land, their minds revisiting memories of another world they called home for many years, a world now long gone. Nico looked blankly at the snow-covered camp, he didn't see what she was referring to, but then again, he had never really been to Narnia, he had no idea what it had actually looked like. Susan noticed the blank look, took his hand and pulled him forward. She pointed to where the camp shore met with the water.

"Imagine a castle sitting on the cliff, made of pale stones, with red and yellow banners flying in the wind." Nico closed his eyes to picture the vision, he didn't care to see it on the shore, but when he reopened his eyes, a soft gasp escaped his lips, he could practically see it! There, where Susan was pointing, stood a magnificent castle with red-and-yellow flags flying from its torrents. It looked better than he had imagined. Then another image flashed before his eyes, of a time long ago, when he first entered the camp with his sister. He snuck a peek at where Susan was standing, Bianca now stood in her place, some worry gone from her face. Just as fast as it came, it was gone, and now Susan was looking at him with curiosity.

He gave a soft smile, "I saw it, it must have looked even more magnificent up close."

"Yup, and you would have found Peter the Magnificent roaming the halls."

Nico glanced back at Edmund, "You make it sound like he's a ghost haunting the place."

"Wait, what? I did not!"

Nico began to grin, "Did too."

"Why you little sneak, come here!" Edmund grabbed him and gave him a noogie before the two began to wrestle in the snow.

"Edmund, Nico, come on, we need to get to breakfast," came Susan's motherly advice.

"Oh, fine," Edmund grumbled before he and Nico got up. Lucy grabbed Nico's arm and dragged him towards the dining pavilion.

"Lucy, what . . ."

She turned a smiling face to him, "We're going to get you all fattened up and jolly by Christmas."

Nico's eyes widened before half-closing them in seriousness, "Yeah right, good luck with that. You know how fast I lose weight?"

Lucy scoffed, "It's not how fast you lose weight, it's how much you're not eating. Come on, you've got to get some fat on those bones of yours."

"Haven't you heard? Fat is like oil on me, it doesn't stick." Lucy burst out laughing and glanced at Edmund.

"Did you tell him to say that?" Edmund just shrugged and grinned, walking past the two.

He turned and shouted, "Last one to the pavilion's a frozen snowflake!"

Nico groaned, "Is that the best you can do?"

"What? You really want me to try harder?"

"Actually no, no not really."

Lucy snickered, "Then let's go before he does try!" Lucy's grip on Nico only tightened as she practically dragged him across the camp to the pavilion, her siblings not far behind. To his surprise, Nico found himself somewhat enjoying it. So this is what a family feels like, he thought. He then glanced at Edmund, except sometimes, they wanted to have a little too much fun. Life isn't all rainbows and sunshine, and trying to chase away worries wouldn't keep them away for long, sooner or later, you would have to face them. But there wasn't any harm in having a bit here and there. They paused at the entrance of the pavilion to catch their breath; then there was the thing about getting exercise with this group. He would have to talk to them about it, it was no use getting to your meals out of breath. A soft smile played on his lips, but he still kind of enjoyed it, only kind of, though. They proceeded to Cabin 13's table, the nymphs grumbling about the cold weather as they served them. The Pevensies only talked of winters in Narnia, making them even more irritated. Nico was surprised, and suspicious, when the Bannings joined them.

"Hey, what's up? You feeling better, Nicky?" asked Pete.

"Don't call me that."

"But Edmund calls you that all the time!"

"I know, and it's really annoying, but he doesn't listen to me."

"Oh, OK. So, are you feeling better, Nicky?" Nico smacked his forehead while the group laughed, these guys were certainly Edmund's crowd.

"Enjoying the snow?" grinned Jack. Nico glanced at him, he certainly acted more mature than Pete did.

"Yes! Did you make it snow?"

Jack's grin grew wider, "You bet! It's about time we had some winter fun around here!"

"Absolutely! Would you be willing to join us for breakfast?"

"Sure!"

"No," groaned Nico. But he was outvoted in that instance, and the Bannings joined him and the Pevensies for breakfast. The Bannings listened eagerly while the Pevensies shared their Narnian adventures, the two eventually sharing their adventures, which had led them to finding out about their deity fathers. Nico was content to sit back and listen in, there were a few adventures he had no desire to relive, though a pain did poke at his heart. Their adventures were shared with a family member, Nico had many of his alone. His heart ached for Bianca, and even Hazel, at that moment. For a moment, he felt utterly alone, but he shook such depressing thoughts from his mind. He had a family now, and no matter what may have happened to them in the past, their futures would now be shared. Besides, hadn't he shared his last adventure with Lucy, and defeated an alien no one else could, or thought possible? On top of that, he gained more friends and a brother, a pretty cool one at that. He began to relax, things weren't so bad after all, except for the Boogie Man. Once they defeated him, Nico would be able to breathe a lot easier. He refocused on the conversation at the table just as Lucy was explaining to the Bannings everything that was going on with the Boogie Man and Nico. Nico noticed with surprise, and a whole lot of relief, that Lucy didn't include his marinating analogy when she finished up.

"Wowee, that bad, huh?" asked Jack as he glanced at Nico.

Nico nodded, "And just when things were starting look up."

"That's usually how it happens, doesn't it? Things look like they'll go your way, and then someone, or something, comes along and nearly ruins everything. It's really your choice if you let them." Nico glanced at him sharply, and with suspicion, there was something about those two that they weren't letting on. They knew something, he could tell, but they were hiding it pretty well. They got up from the table, but they didn't get far as Jack threw a snowball, hitting Edmund square on the back.

"Hey! No fair!" Edmund tossed one back at him, and everyone got in on the fun, snowballs going every which way. A couple had hit Nico, but he refused to jump into the fun right away. Jack, apparently tired of waiting for him, threw a snowball at him and got him in the face. Two strange things happened, for one, Nico couldn't help himself and burst out laughing. The other thing was that Nico thought Jack's teeth seemed to sparkle like the freshly fallen snow. His teeth were really white, but he didn't think they sparkled like that, but that thought passed from his mind as he made a snowball.

"Alright, that does it. For Narnia!" The Pevensies echoed his cry as they charged, pelting the Bannings with snowballs. Others began calling out the names of their godly parents, nearly making Nico pause and wonder why he didn't call out Hades, but it was too late now to worry about it. Though he did pause, but for another reason, something was wrong, very very wrong.


	6. The Boogie Man

Nico noticed it in the snow first, it looked darker than before, and the darkness seemed to be moving. His eyes widened as he realized exactly what was happening.

"Guys, guys, stop! It's the Boogie Man!" Malevolent laughter reached his ears just as everyone stopped throwing snowballs.

"Yes, that's right, run, be afraid, it's the Boogie Man. Hello, Nico di Angelo." A dark shadow rose from the ground and formed into a tall man with pale skin, dark hair, and yellow eyes, eyes that were focused on its prey. The Pevensies lept in between Nico and the Boogie Man, but the Boogie Man looked over them at him as if they weren't there, and that probably scared Nico even more than seeing him.

"What do you want?" came Peter's question.

"You know what I want," came his reply, his eyes never leaving Nico's face. "Come with me, Nico, and you'll belong."

"You're a bit late with your offer, I already belong, and I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Oh, really?" The Boogie Man sent a stream of black sand at Nico, but it never reached its target, or, at least, that's what everyone thought, as Lucy jumped in the way and took the brunt of the attack.

"No, no!" Nico screamed as she fell back into his arms. She gasped from the force of it, but her breathing steadied as she fell asleep. "No, no! Lucy, wake up, wake up!" He could feel her struggling against the nightmare, looks of pain and terror passing over face at intervals.

The Boogie Man laughed, "She won't because she's under my power now, she's in a nightmare that won't end unless you join me. You have until tonight to decide." He glanced over at the Bannings with a sneer on his face. "Let's see you stop me this time." With another malevolent laugh, he disappeared into the shadows. Susan and Edmund rushed to Lucy's side, while Peter and Jason went to look for the Bannings, but they were gone.

No matter how many times he was being reassured that Lucy would fight her way out, that was who she was, or that it wasn't his fault, Nico felt that he had no other choice, he had to do it. It was the perfect plan, aim at Nico and someone he cared about would try to save him, only making it possible to manipulate the whole situation. And of the four, Lucy meant the most to him, making it even more painful. Everything they had been through in Venice and Molching had brought them closer without them realizing it. He cried himself to sleep, but was wide awake when the Boogie Man arrived.

"So, have you made up your mind?"

"You basically left me with only one choice."

The Boogie Man smiled, "So it would seem, and what would that choice be?"

"I'll do whatever you want me to, just leave her alone, let her wake up, and leave everyone else alone."

"Very well, then I want you to leave everyone as well, I don't care where you go or what you do, but you will meet me on the evening of December 21st just outside Burgess, Maine, you got it?"

Nico gulped as tears sprung to his eyes, his voice shaky as he spoke, "Fine, December 21st outside of Burgess, Maine."

"Good, she'll wake up tomorrow morning, and everyone will be free from my little barrier. But you have to be gone before then, or things will only get worse."

"What happens if I leave in a few minutes?"

"The sooner, the better, my boy." Nico nodded, his emotions raging inside. "Good, see you on the longest night, my darkling prince." The Boogie Man disappeared into the shadows like a Cheshire Cat, leaving Nico alone to his thoughts, and fears. Nico took one last look around the renovated cabin before checking up one last time on Lucy, now seeming to sleep peacefully. He gently brushed a lock of hair from her face, imprinting her face on his mind, along with everyone else's. When Lucy woke up, he was long gone, and so were the Bannings.

"Chiron, we have to go after him!" blurted Jason as he and the Pevensies burst into the centaur's office. Several others were already there, primarily the cabin leaders, Clovis among them.

"Why? Now that's he's gone, everything can go back to normal. No more nightmares, no more fears. Besides, didn't you see the Boogie Man? Nico looks a lot like him, the two creeps will work well together." Jason practically flew at the camper and grabbed a handful of his shirt, growling in his face.

"Nico is nothing like the Boogie Man, you just make him that way."

Peter stepped in and separated them, "It's no good to him if we're fighting each other instead of out trying to find him and stopping the Boogie Man from doing whatever he wants to him."

"If you want to risk your neck for that creep, go right ahead, but I say good riddance," stated a girl. Most of the others agreed, only Clovis, Leo, and Piper stayed quiet, their eyes locked on Jason and the Pevensies.

"He risked his neck for all of you, and more than once!" exclaimed Lucy, darting into the group. They all took a step back in surprise, she did not exactly look good after her little rest. Her eyes were somewhat sunken, her skin paler than usual, her hair looking almost dark brown in contrast with it.

"Well you certainly look like you could be his girlfriend now," quipped the boy who had basically started it all. Peter shot him a glare, causing him to clam up and take a step back. Peter's glare was turned on the rest of the camp leaders, making them all very uncomfortable.

Susan stepped in, "Everybody be quiet, and be nice! Chiron, please, we'll be the only ones to go, if need be, we just can't let the Boogie Man win!" Chiron crossed his arms and sat back in thought for a few minutes.

Lucy approached him, "Please Chiron, he's doing this for all of us."

"Especially you, but yes, he is doing this for everyone." Lucy shot Edmund a look, though Chiron was wondering if there was a bit of hope to it.

"Who will be going?" Chiron finally asked.

Peter stepped forward, "My siblings and I are going."

Jason stepped next to him, "I'm going too." Piper and Leo stepped behind him.

"What? We can't let you go anywhere without us, Grace, you'd get into too much trouble."

"Half of which was brought on by you, Leo." Leo merely grinned and winked as Chiron raised his arms for quiet, several others looked ready to protest.

"If I were to send you after Nico di Angelo, can you give me a good reason for doing so?"

"Yes sir, I do," stated Lucy, making herself look older than her thirteen years.

"And what is that?"

"If the Boogie Man gets Nico's powers, he'll be back, and it will be worse than before because of Nico's strength."

"His strength?"

"Yes, let's see any of you stand against a Weeping Angel, or continue fighting when you have little strength left!" Lucy's outburst caused them to stand back, and to be quiet. Her words rung true, truer than many had known there, and they silenced the doubts, at least for now.

"In other words, you believe the Boogie Man will become stronger once he gets Nico to do whatever he wants, to become whatever he wants?"

Lucy turned to him, tears springing to her eyes, "Yes, turning Nico into something he's not."

"And how do you know this, a nightmare?"

"No, she's right," stated a voice from the back. Everyone turned, there stood the Banning brothers. "We have to go now, the longest night is a week away."

Peter unsheathed his sword, "How do you know that? Who are you really? And how do you know the Boogie Man?"

"His name is Pitch Black, we'll have to answer the rest of your questions on the way, we need to go, now." Jack's voice was dead serious, and Pete's face mirrored his brother's, neither were playing.

"Do you know where Nico's been taken?"

"Yes, now are you coming?" came Jack's reply. The group turned to Chiron, looking for permission.

Chiron nodded, "Go." Without a moment's hesitation they left, the Bannings leading them down the fastest way to Burgess, Maine.

Meanwhile, Nico was also making his way towards Burgess, Maine, but more slowly, savoring the last of what he knew to be his freedom. He didn't know how many times he had cried himself to sleep, all alone in the cold and the dark, everything he had run to for comfort and peace now long gone. It seemed that nothing but fear plagued his mind, his heart, and his dreams. Days ticked down to hours, and hours soon gave way to minutes before the longest night covered the land. Nico wandered the outskirts of Burgess as the sun set on his last day of freedom, stumbling across an odd sight. A lone bed frame sat not far from Burgess, the rotting wood set over a dark hole. Nico shivered when he glanced down it, this had to be the Boogie Man's lair, under a bed, as usual. It would become his lair as well soon, his home. He didn't relish that thought, though, but at least the others were alright, that was all he needed to go on. He turned to walk away, but paused, the shadows were growing, and not just because of the setting sun. He was there.

"Leaving so soon? I thought we had a deal."

Nico turned to look at the towering figure, "We still have a deal. I'll kill you myself if you touch any of them, or give any of them nightmares, got it?"

"Very well." Nico turned his head, that noise, was someone calling his name? He gasped as he fell to the ground, his hand trying to reach the spot where Pitch hit him, black sand swirling around his convulsing body. "Give in to the fear, little man. This is part of the deal." Nico could feel tears falling down his face as he fought to keep the images of those he loved forefront in his mind, but he soon fell into unconsciousness, and darkness.


	7. Long & Dark

"Nico!" Jason was the first one on the scene, immediately engaging the Boogie Man. Bolt after bolt of lightning tore through nightmare after nightmare as the two dueled it out, until waves of snow and ice rammed into the foray. The Boogie Man began to laugh as both Jack and Pete sliced through his army, the Pevensies, Leo, and Piper hot on their tail. Lucy gave a little shriek as the black sand moved Nico's unconscious body out of her reach, and down the hole beneath the bed.

"No! Nico!" Lucy got up to follow, but a cry from Peter stopped her.

"Lucy, look out!" A nightmare raced towards her, but she unsheathed her dagger and sent it flying through the horse, making it disappear into black grains of sand. She turned around to get back to the tunnel opening, but there were more between her and the opening, forcing her to unsheathe her sword.

The Boogie Man laughed, "Did you think that I would give up my darkling prince so easily, little queen?"

"Well, we're not going to let you take him so easily, Pitch!" shouted Jack, engaging the nightmares again. The rest of the group followed suit with their weapons, turning nightmare after nightmare into grains of sand, but for every one they killed, it seemed that more appeared.

"This is like fighting a hydra!" blurted Leo as he sent a fireball through a dozen nightmares. "Man, I'm beginning to wish that Frank was here!"

"That makes two of us!" blurted Edmund.

"Glad that you two are on the same page, but we need to concentrate on getting past these nightmares and get to Nico!" exclaimed Jack, using a staff to not only whack nightmares, but also using it to send blasts of ice at them.

"Give it up, Jack Frost! By morning, I will have my darkling prince!"

"No!" Jack yelled and sent a stream of ice at Pitch. The others had paused at the sudden revelation.

"J-Jack Frost? Then who are you?" Edmund asked Pete.

Pete grinned, "I'm Peter Pan!" With a laugh at their astonished faces, for even those from the forties knew who he was, he flew high and let out a mighty crow. The sound of jingle bells and the sight of little fairies answered his call. A team of reindeer landed, and four figures jumped out of the sleigh.

"S-Santa Claus?"

"The Sandman?"

"That's the Easter Bunny?"

"Oh, so that's what the Tooth Fairy looks like!" Everyone glanced at Edmund. "What? We've never really known what she looked like."

"Well, now you know, now you know what we all look like!"

Edmund glanced sharply at Pitch, "Well I didn't want to know what you looked like!" Leo snickered and high-fived him. Pitch gave a growl and sent another wave of nightmares at them, but they were ready. Santa Claus pulled out his two swords and sliced through the nightmares as fast as Peter, Lucy, and Edmund, if not faster; Bunny's boomerangs and Susan's arrows took care of many from a distance. Tooth and Piper had to get up close, but they made up for it in speed; while Jason, Leo, Jack, and Sandy blasted each nightmare with their powers. Jack made his way to Santa and whispered something in his ear, the big fellow nodding in agreement. Jack flew over to where Lucy stood, inching her way towards the black hole where Nico had been taken. Jack brought his staff down on the ground hard; an icy wind erupting from the impact, sending the nightmares flying.

He held out a hand to her, "Come on, we've got to get to him."

Lucy nodded and took his hand, "Yes, let's go."

He let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her, "Hang on tight." She sheathed her sword before she wrapped her arms around his neck and they flew down the hole.

"Frost!" came Pitch's angry cry. Lucy gave a little scream as the Boogie Man himself followed, flanked by several nightmares. Jack got Lucy to the ground before Pitch picked him up, and the two got locked in a deadly battle of cold and dark. Lucy slashed through every nightmare that came her way, looking for Nico with every chance she got. She finally saw him, encased in a glass coffin surrounded, and bound, it seemed, by snake-like tendrils of black sand. She looked at him, his face didn't seem to be contorted in pain or anything, it looked rather peaceful, in fact. He almost looked like Snow White, a male version, but Snow White nonetheless. Lucy shook the thought from her head right before slicing through another nightmare, she had to get to him. How she was supposed to get him out of his coma-like state, she didn't know, but she had to get to him, and soon. A nightmare knocked her to the ground, sprinkling her with a bit of black dust. She immediately got up, shook off the dust, and sliced through the nightmare. A noise caught her attention, and she swirled around. Nico was emerging from the coffin.

"Nico!" came her joyous cry, but she paused, her bright smile disappearing from her face as she got a better look at him. He looked taller, darker, menacing. The kindness she had seen in his eyes that told her he could be trusted was gone; instead, three cold, golden bands shone out of his otherwise black eyes. His pale lips curled into a cruel smile.

"Looking for someone?" he asked as he tilted his head, watching her like a predator watches its prey, the smile neither fading nor faltering.

"Nico, what's going on?"

"What, don't you like the new me?"

"The new you? This isn't you, Nico! I want the old you back!"

"Why? Don't you want me to be strong?"

"You were already strong, stronger than most! Nico, please, you have to fight him!"

"Why? This is where I belong! I'm stronger now than I ever was before!"

"Why is being stronger so important to you? You don't have to prove yourself to me!"

Nico's eyes flashed, "What makes you think I wanted to prove myself to you? You're nothing like your sister, but I can make you better than her."

Lucy rose slowly, "What? What did you just say?" Nico's grin began to falter. "Now I know this isn't you. Pitch Black! Get out of him! Get away from him!" Nico's form vanished in a cloud of black sand, revealing his body still in the coffin, his face beginning to contort with pain. "Oh no. Nico!" Lucy rushed towards the coffin, lifted the lid, and shook him. "Nico, wake up!" Lucy glanced down, a black tendril had grabbed at her ankle. It yanked her foot out from under her, and dragged her away from the coffin, screaming, "No!"


	8. Land of Nightmares

Nico sat unmoving in the boat, his arms wrapped around his legs, bringing his knees to his head. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there, but all he could see was the boat and miles of water. The water surrounding the wandering boat was black, pitch black. A little curl appeared on his lips, so that's where the Boogie Man got his name from, the pitch black of the darkest of the dark. He glanced down at the water, faces he knew stared back up at him, moving with the water, almost melting into each other, warning him that he would forget them. He took his eyes away from the faces in the water and glued it back to the wood of his little boat. Those faces were only there to taunt him, trying to scare him into complete submission to Pitch Black. But Nico planned on refusing to completely submit to Pitch, he was not going to be a mere pawn to anyone, least of all the Boogie Man. A swoosh sound caused him to lift his head, and nearly tumbled out of the boat at what he saw. His own face emerged from the inky blackness around him, a mirror image of himself got into the boat, an almost mirror image. Instead of his aviator jacket, his mirror image wore a black hoodie, the hood pulled over his head, a scythe strapped to his back and the Stygian iron sword hanging at his side. His mirror image also looked taller, much darker, and way more menacing. The only other difference Nico could see between himself and his mirror was the three gold spokes in each eye. A chill ran down Nico's spine, with it came the chilling sensation of fear and dread. Was this what he was to become under Pitch? What had he done?

"What's the matter? Don't you like me, the new you?" came a chilling voice. Nico's eyes widened at the sound of his own voice, tinged with a hint of cruelty and malice.

Nico's eyes narrowed, "I never said I would like it."

His mirror image laughed, "No, you didn't, but you may soon come to enjoy it."

"Not likely."

"We'll see, but think about this, you're finally becoming what everyone thinks you are."

"Not everyone thinks . . ."

"Yes they do, and you know it."

"Not the Pevensies, nor my family."

"Including your favorite cousin?" Nico scowled. His mirror image laughed, "Of course he would be included! He is your favorite after all. But even he fears you, they all do. You know they do. Why do they want to exclude you in everything? Their dreams, their futures, their sharing of memories. Where were you in all of it? Where were you? Were you even invited to witness anything special? Were you invited to share anything?" Nico just sat staring back at him, trying to think of something, anything to prove him wrong. He closed his eyes, but they flew right back open. His mirror glanced at him quizzically.

"You're wrong, there is something. I shared an adventure with someone, with several people, actually. I saved them all, by defeating the one creature no one thought could die."

"But that made you even more feared, they saw how powerful you could be."

"Only Lucy saw that, but she's not scared of me. We've shared a lot of memories with each other. Her siblings have congratulated me on keeping her safe. Reyna and Hazel put together a party for me, and I even got a brother out of the whole thing! They don't fear me, but they'll certainly fear you."

"But I am you."

"Only if I let you become me, which I won't. You won't keep Pitch to his promise, I will. You'd actually enjoy torturing my friends, but I won't let you touch them."

"Unless it's over your dead body, right? Because that's basically the only way I'll get to have any kind of fun, isn't it?"

Nico's eyes widened, "You, you're going to kill me?"

"Well, not exactly, having a zombie body doesn't really do any good for me, unless it's one of my henchmen. So, instead, I'll just lock you away in some tiny cage in the farthest corner of your mind until you finally shrivel away." He glanced over Nico's shoulder. "Ah, it seems we are approaching our destination." Nico looked back, gaping and shuddering at what he saw. There were cages upon cages filled with memories that had been locked away, no doubt by the river Styx. But there was one, an empty one, that his eyes kept resting upon, one in the very back, as it were. "That's right, that's your new home. Hope you enjoy it."

"No!" Nico turned on his mirror image and tackled him to the bottom of the boat. The two wrestled in the tiny compound before they separated to either end of the boat. Swords were drawn, and they dueled it out. Metal clashed against metal again and again as they sparred and parried each other's blows, the boat drawing ever closer to the lonely cage.

"You know what your problem is, you have too much heart!"

Nico burst out laughing, "I guess I'll take that as a compliment!"

"Stop laughing! You can't laugh!" Nico fell into the boat, rocking with laughter. He just couldn't help it, and his face was feeling a bit cold too, but he didn't care, as long as he kept laughing, the longer he'd be in control of himself. With a growl, his mirror image tackled him down before holding his sword to the pale throat. "Stop it! Or we'll just make it worse for your little friends." Nico paused, he really wanted to laugh, but his friends were far more important. He was about to let his mirror image get the best of him when something strange surprised them both. A deep blue star appeared in the sky, if one could call it a sky, all colorless, except for that blue star. It grew brighter and brighter, the light from it seemed to burn Nico's mirror image, who jumped into the water to escape the burning sensation. Nico moved toward the front of the boat, eager to get closer to the light, it was so warm and welcoming, so full of love. He let out a yelp as he fell, his mirror image had grabbed a hold of his leg and was trying to pull him into the water. Nico kicked at him, trying to get him to let go, he didn't know how, but he knew that getting into the water would end it all.

"No!" Nico croaked. "Aslan!" A roar echoed over the waters in response, startling the mirror image into letting go of Nico. "Help me!" The blue star grew brighter, first the water, then the cages, and finally the mirror image, all faded away before completely disappearing under the intense light. The light slowly began to fade before disappearing completely, leaving Nico all alone in complete darkness. He felt like his eyes were welded shut and that he was falling, falling, ever so gently.

"The time approaches when he will be sorely challenged," rumbled an authoritative voice. Though Nico couldn't see a thing, he could tell that voice belonged to Aslan. The voice that spoke to the great lion, though, was strange to him.

"Isn't there anything we can do to lessen his burden? I do not mean to take it completely away, but only to lessen it a bit, he has been through so much already. Both of them, actually."

"No, this must be for his sake, and for those who have come to know and love him. Do not interfere until the moment I have told you about, not a second earlier, or later."

"You know we'll never be late, not for something this important, and especially since it concerns him. Every piece of the puzzle is important, no matter what. We won't let him down, nor you, you can count on that."

"Good, because the final pieces will follow the both of them. Your inside man will have to work fast, he'll be separated from them from the beginning. I suggest he leads the first wave."

"Got it, I'll be sure to let his majesty know."

"Then go, you do not have much time to prepare. Your main concern will be Pitch Black, he will return for the boy."

"Right, and if he has his way, he'll have both of them. But I won't let him, and I doubt the others will either. But as you say, there is not much time, so I shall leave to give my lord the news. Good day, Aslan."

"Good day, Matthew."

"Oh, one more thing."

"What is it?"

"May I say it?"

"Oh very well, but make it quick."

"Sweet! Thanks! We're coming for you, Nicky!"


	9. Happy Thoughts

Nico's eyes popped open, gasping for breath. Hundreds of questions ran through his head. He was important? This wasn't the danger that Aslan warned him of? Then what was? What moment had they been talking about? Who was his majesty? And who was Matthew? How did he know him? What did he look like? But those questions were pushed to the side when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

"Nico! You're alright! Thank Aslan!"

"Yeah, thank him indeed, he did get me out of there."

"He did? You saw him?"

"No, just heard him, and . . . look out!" He grabbed Lucy and rolled with her across the floor, keeping her beneath him as a nightmare rammed into the coffin, sending glass everywhere. A wall of ice sprung up between the two teens and the glass, catching the shards of glass that was heading towards them.

"Nico, Lucy, are you alright?" Nico glanced up, the pale form of Jack Banning floated above them, before some of Pitch's black sand rammed into him, sending him across the room.

"You're always ruining everything!"

"Don't you remember Pitch? It's what I'm good at!" Jack retaliated before sending a wave of ice at the Boogie Man, sending him to the other side of the room. Nico blinked, Jack, good at ruining everything? This sounded like a story he had to hear, but it could wait, for when their lives weren't in mortal danger. But another question came to mind.

"Wait, how does Jack know Pitch Black?"

Lucy glanced at him, "You know his name is actually Pitch Black?" Nico slowly nodded. "Oh Nico, Jack is actually Jack Frost! And Pete is actually Peter Pan!" Nico's mouth dropped open. Jack Frost? Peter Pan? How was that even possible? And how did they know about the camp? Nico's mouth snapped shut as he heard Aslan's and Matthew's conversation again. Aslan gave Matthew all of his information, and Matthew had sent in somebody! But which one was the inside man, Jack Frost or Peter Pan? "And Santa Claus came to help, along with the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman!" continued Lucy, her face lit up like a Christmas tree. Nico blinked, where were the colored lights coming from? As if on cue, the ice wall shattered and melted. The red came from Leo's flames, the yellow from Jason's electricity, and surprisingly, a blue glow emitted from Peter's sword while green shone off of Peter Pan's sword. Nico blinked at him, he still couldn't believe this was Peter Pan, but, in a way, it almost made sense. And behind them stood four beings Nico had never seen before, apparently Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman.

"Nico, Lucy, are you two alright?" came Susan's voice.

"We're fine, but Jack . . ." Lucy didn't get to say much more as the short, golden fellow, who Nico figured was the Sandman, took to the air, fighting Pitch alongside Jack Frost. Peter Pan and the one Nico figured was the Tooth Fairy joined in. An arrow whizzed by Nico's head. He turned, the arrow had taken out a few nightmares.

"Form a wall around Nico!" came Jason's command. Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny moved first, Santa's double swords taking out several nightmares. Then Nico saw the Easter Bunny's weapons of choice.

"Seriously? Boomerangs?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"I'd have thought kangaroos would have been using that, considering they're both from Australia."

"Really? You too?"

"Bunny! Save it for after we have defeated Pitch!" came Santa's commanding tone. The Easter Bunny groaned and got into the action alongside his fellow holiday friend. The demigods and the Pevensies came at the nightmares, full force. Nico and Lucy joined in the foray. Nico's heart felt light, lighter than he had felt in years. He had to push down the urge to laugh again, he needed to concentrate on protecting his friends. His friends. Those words felt sweet and light in both his mouth and his mind. He couldn't help it. It started off small, but like the sun peaking over the horizon, it grew bigger, until he couldn't hold it in any longer, and laughed. He laughed, and laughed, It continued to grow, and spread, as others joined in. Soon, they were all laughing, even those directly facing Pitch Black.

"No! How dare you laugh in my presence! Even you, the one who is to become my darkling prince!"

"He has a name! He's Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and he will not become your darkling prince!" shouted Lucy. Nico smiled warmly at her, and wrapped her in a hug.

"Besides, I do believe your time is almost up, Pitch. The sun is going to rise soon enough," grinned Santa Claus. "Everyone, let's get to the surface! Bunny, I'll leave the transportation to you."

The Easter Bunny grinned, "With pleasure, mate. Buckle up!" He tapped the ground with his foot, and a giant hole opened up.

"Oh great, first Peter Pan, and now Alice in Wonderland. What's next, Wizard of Oz?"

"Well, you're one to talk, considering you've been to Narnia," Nico told Edmund, grinning from ear to ear. Edmund glanced at him, only slightly amuzed.

"Oh come on!" Lucy jumped in first. Edmund pushed Nico in after her before the rest jumped in. Nico screamed first out of surprise, but then it changed into sheer joy. This was the best roller coaster ever! He could also hear the shouts and laughter coming from the others, filling the tunnel with the sounds of joy. It wasn't long before they all landed back out in the open, not far from where that creepy bed frame stood. But Nico could only laugh when he saw it, it really looked ridiculous all by itself out in the open. He felt so free now, light as a feather! Until his laughs turned into tears, he had been so close to losing that freedom. But his friends didn't give up on him, and knowing that made him a wreck. Two pairs of arms wrapped around him, they were warm and comforting.

"It's OK, Nico, everything's alright. Look, the sun is rising, like Santa said it would," whispered Susan, turning his attention to the light growing in the sky. He glanced at the light through tear-rimmed eyes, everything would turn all right. But then he remembered Aslan's and Matthew's conversation.

"He'll be back," he whispered.

"Who?"

"Pitch Black, he, he'll be back."

"Of course he will, we were only able to defeat him now because he is still rather weak, something he had hoped you would fix once you were on his side. But now he knows that he has to become even stronger, not just to take over you, but to fend us off as well," Santa told them.

"In other words, it's far from over," mumbled Nico.

"Oh no, it is over, for now. He will strike again, and he will be stronger, but we will be ready, don't worry about that. For now, gather your strength, and celebrate Christmas! Speaking of, I'd better go, there is still a lot that has to be done before then! Can I still count on you for help, Jack?"

Jack Frost grinned at him, "You bet."

"Well, then, let's be off! I'll take everyone home before we head to the North Pole."

"Yes!" exclaimed Leo and Edmund.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Oh no." Everyone laughed, feeling much better. Yes, Pitch Black would be back, and, as Nico related everything he had heard from Aslan's and Matthew's conversation, things would get worse, but it was over for now, and they could get some rest before they would have to go out on their next adventure. Santa dropped them off at Camp Half-Blood, as he said he would, he and Jack promising to return for Christmas to spend the day with the demigods. Peter Pan, the Tooth fairy and the Easter Bunny stayed the night to make sure that Nico would be alright while the Sandman made his regular rounds. But that night passed quietly and uneventfully, as did the rest of the nights, until Christmas arrived. With Christmas came a hustle and bustle of activity, the return of Santa and Jack, and plenty of merriment, Jack and Peter Pan making it perfectly clear that they were not going to leave until Nico had plenty of happy thoughts and loads of fun. Nico didn't relish it at first, that is, until Jack revealed his past, and Nico looked at him from then on out with different eyes. But that night, when everyone went to sleep, their thoughts still dwindled on when Pitch would strike again. And little did they know, that time was fast approaching, only this time, the confrontation would happen on a different battlefield.


	10. Epilogue

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Will returned two days after Christmas, with some not so good news. The Egyptians were having just as hard a time of it as the Greeks and Romans had been having in the past month, with them not completely sure if it was Carter or Anubis who was in the most danger. And then there had been rumors, whispers in the air of other groups fighting battles, one that seemed to be Celtic in origin out east in California, another that seemed to be Norse in origin up north in the Dakotas. Whatever the case may have been, Chiron thought it best to only help the Egyptians, as they alone could be trusted, he felt. But the next time they would see the Egyptians, it would be on a battlefield, where all four groups would meet.

"Scip, what should we do?" the dark-skinned boy asked as they saw their friend emerging from the shadows. Scipio glanced back at the dark, sinister-looking castle he had just left. He shuddered at the sight of it, and that made him even more uneasy as such things hardly ever freaked him out, one reason why he could stand meeting Nico. And there was that mysterious writing, it made him queasy. He turned back to Riccio and Mosca.

"The only thing we can do at this point, we have to get Nico and his friends here. Maybe they can help us make sense of all of this. And if it's something evil coming through there, then all the more reason to have some seasoned warriors at hand. Come on, let's get out of here, this place gives me the creeps." Riccio would have normally commented on the rare times Scipio showed an ounce of fear, but this time, there could be no joking, nothing about the place seemed right, much less safe. Riccio himself shuddered before turning to follow Scipio and Mosca away from the sinister towers, it would be nice to have the Greco-Romans around, but if Scip was getting freaked out by that castle and that writing he saw, was it actually safe to bring the others in, seasoned warriors or not? Even if it meant putting their lives at stake, especially Nico? They continued on against the bitter chill of the wind, never looking back, not seeing the castle flickering like a candle flame trying not to go out.


End file.
